For Once In My Life
by MyMusic Intern
Summary: Baljeet has a horrible day at school because of bullies. What will he do about it?


a/n - I don't own this, and I just wanted to have fun with it, enjoy and please review! and I also don't own this song, It belongs to "Matilda the musical" And yes, I made this so Baljeets in school.

* * *

Yet another day of 6th grade, and lets just say it wasn't the best day. And lets also say, being the smartest in my class hasn't made me a lot of friends. But has earned me a lot of wedgies from the bigger kids.

Don't get me wrong, I love school, but getting glue put on my seat everyday and getting stuck to it, isn't exactly my cup of tea. I mean, Buford sometimes defends me, and so do Phineas and Ferb, but they can't exactly stop it from happening.

* * *

Oh, well, after I got home, I said hello to my mother, went to my room, and picked out my favorite book from my bookshelf. I'll admit, a book of Fairytales isn't really for me, considering I'm too old for them, but I love reading them anyway.

After picking up the very, very heavy book, I plopped down at my computer desk chair, placed the book on the desk, and opened up to page 1. And I suddenly began to tap my foot and tap my fingers on the desk, and began to sing out loud what I was thinking as I was read.

_"Jack and Jill, went up the hill,_  
_to fetch a pail of water, so they say,_  
_their subsequent fall was inevitable,_  
_they never stood a chance, they were written that way,_  
_innocent victims of their story",_ I sang as I read the story of "Jack and Jill". Hey, I know what you're thinking, but if all my friends can sing while they are doing something entirely different so can I. And so, I continued_, _and flipped to page 34.

_"Like Romeo and Juliet,_  
_T'was written in the stars before they even met,_  
_that love and fate, and a touch of stupidity,_  
_would rob them of their hope of living happily,_  
_the endings are often a little bit gory", _I cringed after I got the end of "Romeo and Juliet". Closed the book and spun around in my chair, so I was facing the window and began to think about what would happen if they would have just thought it out, and what might have gone better.

_"I wonder why they didn't just change their story,_  
_We're told we have to do what we're told but surely,_  
_Sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty", _I sang, and stood up to look out the window, leaned on the windowsill, and once again, thought about the bullies at my school.

_"Just because you find that life's not fair it,_  
_doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bare it,_  
_if you always take it on the chin and wear it,_  
_nothing will change", _I then went over to my mirror, that was long enough to show my full height.

_"Even if you're little, you can do a lot, you,_  
_mustn't let a little thing like, 'little' stop you,_  
_if you sit around and let them get on top, you,_  
_might as well be saying,_  
_you think that it's okay,_  
_and that's not right", _I continued, gave a little smirk at my reflection, and sat right back down, reopened my book to page 495, (like I said, its a big book), and began to read that story.

_"Cinderella, in the cellar,_  
_didn't have to do much as far as I could tell,_  
_her Godmother was two-thirds fairy,_  
_suddenly her lot, was a lot less scary,_  
_but what if you haven't got a fairy to fix it,_  
_sometimes you have to make a little bit of mischief", _so I closed the book, for the last time, put it back of the shelf, and thought, 'Yeah, Cinderella didn't really do anything. She had it done for her. But that's no reason I have to just wait. I need to make it better now'. And I started to think of ideas, as I continued to sing.

_"Just because you find that life's not fair it,_  
_doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bare it,_  
_if you always take it on the chin and wear it,_  
_nothing will change", _still smiling, I stood up, put my book of Fairytales back on the shelf, and looked at all my other books, found another one, I wanted. But since it was too high, I got a step stool I had in my room, and pushed it over to the book shelf.

_"Even if you're little, you can do a lot, you,_  
_mustn't let a little thing like, 'little' stop you",_ as I reached for my book, retrieved it, and stepped down to the floor.

_"If you sit around and let them get on top, you,_  
_might as well be saying,_  
_you think that it's okay,_  
_and that's not right,_  
_and if it's not right,_  
_you have to put it right", _my thoughts returned to what those bullies did to me with that glue. So as I flipped through this book called "Matilda". And thought about how even though, she's just a little girl, she doesn't let that stop her. _I'm_ little. So why should I let that stop me?

_"In the slip of a bolt, there's a tiny revolt,_  
_the seeds of a war in the creak of a floorboard,_  
_a storm can begin, with the flap of a wing,_  
_the tiniest mite packs the mightiest sting,_  
_every day, starts with the tick of a clock,_  
_all escapes, start with the click of a lock,_  
_if you're stuck in your story and want to get out,_  
_you don't have to cry, you don't have to shout",_ I sang, and closed the book, threw it on my desk, and began to pace around my room, my head getting loads of ideas. And stopped again, to look in the mirror.

_"Cause if you're little you can do a lot, you,_  
_mustn't let a little thing like, 'little' stop you,_  
_if you sit around and let them get on top, you,_  
_won't change a thing", _feeling the happiest I'd ever been today, I felt brave, and knew that with my brains, I could do whatever I wanted. And just because I was tinier than the other kids, they couldn't get the better of me.

_"Just because you find that life's not fair, it,_  
_doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bare it,_  
_if you always take it on the chin and wear it,_  
_you might as well be saying,_  
_you think that it's okay,_  
_and that's not right,_  
_and if it's not right,_  
_you have to put it right", _with the biggest smile on my face, I ran over to my bed, jumped on top, and began to bounce on it, not even caring if I was getting it dirty or not.

_"But nobody else is gonna put it right for me,_  
_nobody but me is gonna change my story,_  
_sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty", _I finished, and thought about what I was going to do. I was going to put glue on their seats. Yes, I know, not very original. But, this is going to be the first time that I act out. And it will sure feel great!


End file.
